A Perfect V-Day
by Pokeshadow lover
Summary: AU:Yami Sennen is know as the perfect boy that anyone would want to date, the only problem is that the one he wants doesn't think of him that way! Still a Sennen was always know for their determination and persistence. Fem!Yugi OOC Yami and Yugi I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but i hope you enjoy it anyway!


A Perfect V-Day

I know the name is stupid! I couldn't think of anything better

I always love the idea of love potions but there were almost no stories on Yu-Gi-Oh with them and if there were they weren't complete or have shipping I like.

So I decided to fix that. I hope you enjoy yea and Yami and Yugi are SUPER OOC in this sorry!

I know I should be working on my other story but I really wanted to write a Valentine's Day story hope you enjoy

* * *

"Okay, now you add the strawberries, spider eye, and lastly dew from a rose." Yami Sennen stood over his stove mixing the last of the ingredients he needed together. A pink puff came out of the concoction and he smiled. "Perfect the love potion is complete, now it needs to cool down and I can put it in the vial." Yami's parents were going to be gone the whole month which was going to be perfect for him, he could invite the girl if his dreams over and finally confess his love to her.

Yugi Moto the most wonderful girl he had ever met, her vibrant amethyst eyes, angelic voice, cream colored skin. She was the definition of perfect, sadly she didn't have any relationship ties with anyone. Including himself.

Yami couldn't take it anymore he needed his wonderful aibou in his arms, he had gone over the plan hundreds of times in his head. He would slip her the potion on Valentine's Day, become lovers and care for her once he had taken over the Sennen Company from his father. Take care of her no matter what and love her forever.

He had even bought a gift for her from an old charm store, it was a Ying-Yang necklace that could be split into two. The owner said that if you gave the other half to you other, your souls would be bound together forever. Yami didn't care if it was fake or not, the chance having his soul bond to Yugi's was a chance he would never pass. He looked back to the stove and smiled see the potion was cool enough, he carefully poured it into a heart shaped vial he found in his mother's room.

He went off to bed going over his plans once more. Tomorrow at school their history teacher would give them an assignment on the backstory on Valentine's Day and would allow partners. Yami would ask Yugi ,as they were good friends, and invite her over since her grandfather was on a dig in Egypt that month. She would come over and they would work for a bit and he would ask her if she wanted a drink if she said yes he would slip the potion into her drink while they work and if not he would just slip it to her while she was sleeping. Then after taking it she would fall madly in love with him and he could give her the lighter half of the necklace, symbolizing that she was the light in his life. He place the vial gently next to his bed watching the colors swirl around falling asleep to the fantasy of Yugi kissing him senseless once she drank some.

Yami woke up with a big smile on his face, everything would go to plan his dreams were all of him and Yugi happy together. He rushed out of the house and to school hoping the day to go by fast. When he got to school he ignored every girl trying to get his attention looking for two people, Bakura and Marik (Marik is the Yami and Malik is the Hikari it's just the way I see it!) He found them on the roof Marik throwing balloons filled with something at random people.

"I'm glad I found you two, are your plans going well, I know mine is." He walked up to the pair with a smirk on his face, like Yami they were both in love with girls that had no interest in anyone. Bakura loved the shy little albino Ryou, and Marik fell in love with the headstrong Egyptian Malik. But unlike them Yami had a plan to make the one he loves his.

"Yea ours would be going as well as yours if you would just tell us what the recipe for that love potion is." Bakura spat glaring at Yami, he had told both of them his plan and then wouldn't tell them how he was going to make the potion so they could make it as well.

"I already told both of you figure it out on your own, just like I did" Bakura just keep glaring until Marik spoke up.

"Don't be upset Florence, we'll find that love potion and make our pretties ours at last." Marik said turning around grinning at both of them.

"Damit Marik don't call me Florence!" Yami snickered at his friends antics, they would never change, the bell rung and Yami was read for class, the sooner this school day was over the sooner he could make his sweet aibou his.

* * *

I'm too lazy to write a school day basically Yami ignored and rejected a lot of people and went to talk to Yugi.

* * *

Yugi was putting her booking into her bag when Yami walked up to her. He was a good friend of hers but she never missed the glances he sent her direction.

"Hey Yugi you still want to come over for the project in history we can still go to your house."

"Actually can we go to my house it's closer to the library, it's easier for me to get home that way instead of walking to your house."

"Of course, I'll be there at 6 okay?"

"Alright Yami see you there" He watched Yugi walk out the door before running home himself, he grabbed the love potion and a few sleeping pill just in case and looked over the instructions one more time for the potion.

"Okay, I made it right and she has to drink, it? Wait orifices? So the potion goes, OH!" HE blushed redder than his eyes realizing that the potion for full effect had to go into the openings Yugi had in her body, all the openings. "I think I might need more sleeping pills."

* * *

Even later at Yugi's house

* * *

Everything was going to plan, he had the potion and droplet ready, he blushed every time he thought about it, and the crushed up sleeping pills. They ordered pizza and were taking a break for it to arrive.

"I can't believe the heart for V-day might be pictured after a women bending over, Yugi I think we need to stay off the internet for this one." Through the whole time they were able to get some decent facts but also some really weird ones as well."

"Yea the things people come up with are so stupid there amazing." The door rang for the pizza and Yugi got up to pay for it, she brought it back and went upstairs to use the restroom. Giving Yami a perfect time to start acting out his plan.

He gave himself two slices and Yugi two and sprinkled the sleeping powder over her slices covering it up with Parmesan cheese, just how she liked it.

"Oh thanks for getting my plate ready Yami." Yugi walked pack down after Yami hid everything again and they started eating their pizza.

Yami watched her closely afterwards, getting excited when she started to dose off.

"Yugi, are you tired we can continue this tomorrow it won't be a big deal."

"Really thanks, I don't know why but I'm really tiered."

"No problem Yugi see you in the morning."

"Yea, night Yami." He watched he walk upstairs and make sure everything was ready.

It was, now he just had to play the waiting game.

Around three hours later Yami headed upstairs and opened Yugi's door and walked up to her shaking her a bit. She didn't stir, Yami smiled and got his items ready, his aibou was finally going to be his.

Forever.

He came back up with the potion and droplet in hand, placed the down on her nightstand and looked at her the moonlight shining on her face making her look even more angelic, it was time to get to work.

* * *

Now we get into the explicit content, just letting you know!

* * *

He pulled the covers off her and pulled up her nightgown, feeling her precious skin. He pulled down her panties and lost his breath at the sight of his aibou in her full glory. He reached over to the potion and popped the cork, smiling at the little heart shaped puff of smoke that came out. He took the droplet and filled it up all the way.

He gently grabbed her chin and opened her mouth pouring the content down her throat. Then he filled it half way and opened one of her eyes, dropping half into one, and half into the other.

"So when you see me I'll be seen as your love."

He also dropped some into both her ears.

"So when you hear me I'll sound wonderful to you."

He blushed as he went lower, he sat on her bed and place her legs over his, it was time. He was blushing horribly knowing where he had to put the potion next.

He cupped her crotch and used his fingers to spread her folds, feeling himself getting hard at the small noises she made, he put the droplet to her entrance and pushed in blushing harder when her hips twitched and made the droplet go deeper. He squeezed it when he felt that it was deep enough and almost came and the moan she made because of it.

"So when you feel needy you'll only think of me."

He repeated the process until the potion was completely gone, and sealed the deal with a stolen kiss.

He left the room sweating and hard, but come morning it would all be worth it. He smiled deliriously as he feel asleep.

In the morning Yugi felt weird, like something was wrong but she couldn't pin point it. She mouth had a weird taste in it and her lips were tingling.

'Mabey it's from the soda I was drinking, oh well' she headed down stairs to see if Yami was up and the sight took her breath away. Yami's back was facing her with his shirt off changing into the clothes he had brought along. Her heart stopped, only to start up twice as long. Yami looked, so handsome, the way his back muscles rippled and flexed as he pulled on his shirt. She could feel a hot throbbing between her legs getting stronger at each passing moment she looked at him. When he turned around and their eyes meet, Yugi could only think of one thing.

'I love him, I want to be with him forever. No matter what.'

Yami was shocked that Yugi was up so early but decided not to question it so much, but he had to hide a smirk at the fact Yugi looked absolutely lovesick to him.

"Good morning Yugi I hope that you slept well." He was speaking in his most alluring voice in case she had any resistance.

"Oh, um, yea I slept fine, um, sorry for staring." She blushed and looked away, what was going on she didn't feel like this yesterday! While she was ranting in her head Yami walked over to her, but she did notice the wonderful electric shock that coursed through her as she felt his rough, warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Yugi don't get so flustered." Yami was cheering inside Yugi was giving off every aspect of a person hopelessly in love, now all he had to do was confess and Yugi would come right into his arms. "I'm actually glad your awake I want to tell you something Yugi, something that has been on my mind for a while." Yami left and grabbed the necklaces giving the white side to Yugi, who took it with shaking hands. "Yugi, I, I love you with all of my heart. I have since the moment we met, I want to spend my life with you." He got down on one knee and grabbed Yugi's hand. "Yugi Moto will you be my girlfriend, my Hikari, my aibou?" He gave her a look that made her knees weak.

"Yes, yes I will. I would love to!" Yugi didn't know what came over her but she didn't care, nothing mattered other that her wonderful Yami.

Her Yami, she liked the ring to that.

Yami jumped up smiling like an idiot and grabbed Yugi by the hips and crashed their lips together. Yami moaned, she tasted better that he thought she would, a wonderful mix of rich chocolate and ripe strawberries. Yugi on the other hand though Yami tasted amazing as well with rich spices and a dark vanilla overwhelming her taste buds. Yami smirked into the kiss and moved his hand down lower and lower until he had cupped her again, grinning even farther when he discovered that she never put any underwear back on, he rubbed his hand up and down, looking over her as she threw her head back and moaned from the wonderful feelings he was causing in her. There was a burning throbbing sensation inside her and she knew that only Yami could fix it.

"Yami, please, so hot, need you." Yami picked her up wasting no time dropping her on the couch. Picking up her half of the necklace and put it on her while her massaged one of her breast.

"As you wish." He wasn't going to take her, not now. (Sorry no lemon . I don't think I'm good enough to write one yet.) But he had other ways to pleasure her. He bent down and placed his face between her legs. Looking back up at her knowing he was driving her crazy with his hot breath on her he asked. "Are you ready, my aibou?"

She didn't even half to think about it.

"Yes! Oh god yes please Yami! I want you, I need you." He smirked at the confirmation and immediately attacked her folds, licking up and down, getting her nice and wet. Her moans were amazing and Yami paused when the turned into screams, as he ran over her clitoris. He decided that it was time to end this and pushed his tongue against her roughly and licked her hard. She came soon afterwards with Yami drinking it all up. He looked up and licked his lips

"Delicious, just as I imagined." She blushed and pulled him forward laying him on her chest smiling at him, she picked up his half to the necklace and put it on him, kissing him one last time before laying back down.

"I love you Yami."

"I love you too Yugi"

Potion or not she was finally his and he would never change that.

* * *

Wow I can't believe I wrote that, well I might write more for it, leave a review on what you want;

Should I make a story for Bakura and Marik, or more on the life of Yami's and Yugi's relationship?

I hope you enjoyed please leave a review tell me how I did!


End file.
